


Light on Your Toes and Heavy in My Heart

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Anal Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, a little bit angsty but mostly just smut, except its kind of obvious i dont know shit about ballet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Harry receives a visit from an old friend, and dance partner in more ways than one.





	Light on Your Toes and Heavy in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Day four is mirror sex, so naturally I thought ballet studio, and I didn't let my clear lack of knowledge about the subject stop me. I'm not super happy with how this one turned out, so I hope you guys like it better than I do.

“Very good, Eggsy,” Harry praised. He ran a clinical hand along his protégé’s shoulder, correcting his posture ever so slightly.

Eggsy preened under the positive attention, which, Harry was willing to admit to himself, was at least twenty percent of the reason he gave it. Eggsy earned it, of course; he was naturally talented, a talent that Harry had been carefully honing for nearly a year now, but it hadn’t taken long to discover that Eggsy was at his best, pushed himself to do better, when he was given just a little bit of praise for it. Harry made sure that he never had to work very hard to get it.

He had a soft spot for the boy. Harry had served with his father in the Queen’s army before he’d returned to his roots of England and dance. Lee had not been so fortunate as to come back with him. Harry had tried to offer Eggsy’s mother Michelle some assistance, but the woman was angry and proud – understandable, considering her husband had just died – and so Harry had backed off. Eggsy was ten years old the next time Harry saw him, already a talented gymnast but looking for something different. He’d slipped into Harry’s studio on a whim one day and spent hours watching the ballet lessons Harry taught, enchanted by the beauty of the motion.

Harry had noticed him after a while and allowed him to come up to the bar and try a few moves. After that, he’d insisted Michelle let him train Eggsy, free of charge. The boy was a natural.

They mostly trained after hours, when the studio was closed and Harry could give Eggsy his full attention. It was why Harry didn’t so much as glance in the mirror when he heard the door open with a chime of the bell, focused instead on Eggsy’s posture as he slipped into the next position. “Sorry, we’re closed!”

“And here I thought you might have a moment to spare for an old friend.”

A bolt of heat shot through Harry at the familiar brogue. He looked up, and in the mirror met the eyes of Ian “Merlin” Grey. He looked good, even better than Harry had remembered him, with a grey scarf wrapped around his neck to ward against the cold that perfectly accented the sparkle in his eyes.

Eggsy dropped into a neutral stance, looking back and forth between the two adults. Merlin grinned, hands shoved into his pockets, while Harry mostly just looked flabbergasted. Eggsy took the initiative, marching over to Merlin and sticking out his hand. “I’m Eggsy.”

Merlin looked down at him, still smiling, and accepted the handshake. “Ian Grey. But everyone calls me Merlin.”

“Why d’they call you that?”

“Because his dancing is magic,” Harry said, finally turning to face them.

Merlin laughed. “Or, quite possibly, because it’s the roll I’m best known for. Have you ever seen _King Arthur and the Tales of Camelot_?”

Eggsy shook his head.

“It’s a beautiful ballet. I danced Merlin to Harry’s King Arthur in it for years.”

Eggsy glanced back at Harry questioningly, and Harry closed the distance, a smile finally gracing his lips as he reached out and hugged Merlin. “That was a long time ago.”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed. “But you seem to be doing well for yourself these days.”

Harry nodded, resting a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “I like teaching. And Eggsy here is one of the brightest students I’ve ever had the pleasure to train.”

“That so?” Merlin regarded Eggsy with new interest. “Go on, then, Eggsy. Why the ballet?”

Eggsy frowned. “What d’you mean?”

“Not many people have the patience or the discipline to learn. And I think I can count on one hand the number of boys your age I’ve seen take an interest. So why ballet, Eggsy? Why does it call to you?”

Eggsy shrugged. “I just like it, is all. ‘S like gymnastics, but I get to do it to music. It’s pretty.”

Merlin nodded. “That’s a good answer.”

Eggsy beamed. Harry cleared his throat. “Why don’t you run along home, Eggsy? Merlin and I could use a few minutes to catch up. Give your mother my best, and I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Eggsy said. “Just let me change first.” He grabbed his bag and darted into the changing room.

When the door clicked shut behind him, Harry turned back to Merlin. “What are you doing here? I thought you were still on tour?”

Merlin shrugged. “Came home early.”

“Came home…” Harry repeated. “Why?”

Another shrug. “I thought it was time.”

“But your contract-“

“Worked it out with my agent. They’d have only had me for another month anyway, and I’ve been on the road with them for years. That kind of loyalty bought me a little leeway. I’ve got to do _Swan Lake_ with them when the winter season rolls around, but it keeps me in London, at least.”

Harry swallowed hard and looked away. “Time was, you couldn’t stand this city.”

“We both know that’s not true.” Merlin took a step closer, and Harry physically turned from him, only to freeze at the gentle hand on his arm. “I didn’t leave London because of the city, Harry. I left because you asked me to.”

Harry opened his mouth to respond but shut it when Eggsy stepped out of the changing room, bag slung over his shoulder. Harry and Merlin stepped away from each other, Merlin’s hand falling back to his side. Eggsy gave them a little wave. “See you tomorrow, Harry. Nice to meet you, Mr. Grey.”

When the door swung shut behind him, bell still ringing cheerfully, Harry finally said, “I didn’t ask you to leave London.”

“But you asked me to leave you. At the time, it felt like the same thing.”

“What do you want from me?” Harry hissed. “I won’t apologize. I was _scared_ , Ian. People were going to find out. We were too high profile. If the media had discovered what we really were to each other, both our lives would be ruined.”

“I’m not asking for an apology,” Merlin said. He unwound the scarf from his neck and set it aside, the grey fabric sharp but soft against the white front desk. “I’m asking for another chance.”

An incredulous laugh burst from Harry’s throat. “It’s been fifteen years! What makes you think I haven’t moved on?”

Merlin shrugged. “So tell me you’ve moved on. I’d understand if you had. We parted on equal terms, Harry. You don’t owe me anything and I don’t owe you. But I figured there wasn’t any harm in asking.”

“Did you…” The words stuck in Harry’s throat. “I mean…in fifteen years, you really hadn’t…?”

“I’ve had other lovers. Nothing permanent. No one could ever hold a candle to you.”

Merlin said it so matter-of-factly that Harry’s heart gave a little flip inside his chest. He coughed. “Oh.”

Merlin looked abruptly uncertain. “Do you want me to leave?”

“No!” The word came too fast, too desperate, and Harry’s hand made a grab for Merlin without his brain telling it to, closing around Merlin’s bicep. His voice calmed as he repeated the word. “No.” He didn’t let go of Merlin.

Merlin glanced between the hand and Harry’s face. Then, very slowly, he drew Harry in for a kiss.

It was electric. It was like every inch of Harry’s body had been dormant and suddenly burst into life. It was like he’d been dying and suddenly someone was breathing life back into his lungs. It was like coming home, even though he wasn’t the one who’d been away.

The kiss was soft and sweet and chaste, and when Merlin pulled away something had softened in his eyes, like he’d released a tension that Harry hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

And suddenly the distance between them was too great, and Harry threw himself at Merlin, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s neck. Merlin returned the embrace, and suddenly they were moving, until Harry felt the ballet bar at his back, Merlin pressing him against the mirror, a hand tangled in his hair as he devoured Harry’s lips like a starving man. Harry wasn’t as flexible as he’d been in their youth, but he still managed to get a leg up around Merlin’s waist, drawing him closer still and rutting eagerly against him. Merlin moaned enthusiastically, grabbing Harry’s leg and hiking it higher, giving himself more room to press between them.

Harry’s leggings weren’t designed to conceal his erection, but Merlin’s slacks were less obvious. Still, Harry could feel the bulge in them as Merlin rutted into his hip. “Wait,” Harry breathed against his lip, and Merlin froze and pulled back, a question in his eyes.

“The blinds,” Harry said, and Merlin glanced at the open windows. “Anyone could see in.”

Merlin nodded in understanding, and as he went to close them, Harry slipped behind the front desk, crouching down and digging through his things until he found what he was looking for. As he re-joined Merlin by the bar, Merlin lifted an eyebrow. “Massage oil?”

“Unless you’ve got actual lube on you? I don’t usually plan on getting fucked in my studio.”

“Right.” Merlin took the bottle from him, and then paused. “Shit. Condoms.”

Harry blinked, and then cursed too. “Fuck,” he repeated. He hesitated, and then said, “I mean…I haven’t…not with anyone since you.”

Merlin’s eyebrow lifted higher, and Harry flushed. “No one could ever hold a candle to you either,” he admitted. “So I’m clean. I promise. You?”

“Got tested regularly. Haven’t had a partner since the last one. So I should be too.”

“Then fuck it,” Harry said. He yanked his t-shirt over his head and then went to work on Merlin’s jumper. “I missed you.”

Merlin chuckled, reaching down to palm at Harry through his leggings. “Seems more like you missed my cock.”

“Missed everything,” Harry all but snarled. “Your cock. Your lips.” He unbuckled Merlin’s belt and tugged it free with a sharp crack of leather. “Your hands pinning me down.” He shuddered as Merlin’s fingers slipped down the back of his leggings, meeting bare skin instead of pants. His voice softened. “Everything. I missed all of you.”

“I missed you too,” Merlin murmured, withdrawing his hand and turning Harry around. “Hands on the bar, love.”

Harry bent over, fingers tight around the metal as Merlin pushed the leggings down enough to expose his arse. The massage oil snicked open, and then a probing finger slipped between his cheeks, stroking over the pucker of his hole. Harry met Merlin’s eyes in the mirror, moaning as he was breached, as Merlin slid the finger in to the second knuckle.

Merlin didn’t look away from Harry’s face as he withdrew the finger and added another one, scissoring them apart to stretch Harry open. Every sound, every squelch of the lube echoed across the empty space, intensified by the silence between them.

At three, Harry said, “I’m ready.”

“You’re sure?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Put your cock in me. I’ve waited fifteen years.”

“Still as impatient as ever,” Merlin teased, but he withdrew his fingers and pushed down his trousers and pants, cock springing free. Harry was almost tempted to reach back, to touch it, thick and long like he remembered, but then Merlin was grasping the base and guiding it to his hole. The angle meant Harry couldn’t see it in the mirror anymore, could only feel the fat head as it pressed insistently against him, and he arched his back, trying to get it inside.

“Look at me,” Merlin murmured. Harry met his eyes again, and at that moment Merlin shoved forward, sheathing himself inside Harry’s arse, a sharp thrust until he bottomed out and Harry moaned, forehead thunking against the cold mirror as his body clenched around the thick intrusion, trying to draw it impossibly deeper.

Merlin grunted. “So fucking tight.”

“I told you,” Harry said. “There hasn’t been anyone else.”

Merlin snorted and started to move. Harry gasped, clinging to the bar for dear life as Merlin drove into him, each thrust jolting him towards the mirror until Merlin gripped his hips and used the leverage to pull Harry back onto him with each lunge forward. “Aye, but I know you, Harry,” Merlin growled, his eyes black with lust as he stared Harry down. “Cockslut like you wouldn’t make it fifteen years alone.”

“Merlin-“

“How long before your fingers weren’t enough for you? How long before you started fucking yourself with toys, imagining it was my cock splitting you open?”

Harry cried out with pleasure as Merlin screwed his hips, the head of his cock finding Harry’s prostate. “It was never enough, was it?” Merlin bit out. “Plastic didn’t compare to the real thing.”

The slap of their hips was obscene, and that it was in Harry’s studio, the place where he taught, made it even more so, but Harry was beyond caring. He threw his head back, and Merlin leaned forward and bit hard on the meat of his shoulder, one hand staying on his hip and the other coming up to circle Harry’s chest, pulling him nearly upright.

“Is this enough for you?” he asked, brogue so thick that Harry could hardly understand the words. “Is it worth the wait?”

“Yes!” It was more shriek than word, a desperate plea. “Merlin, please, I need-“

Merlin fisted his cock, and Harry sobbed, not even needing a stroke before he spilled, Merlin catching every drop and raising the hand to Harry’s lips. Harry licked desperately at his own cum, the bitter taste underscored by the salt of Merlin’s skin, and Merlin let out one last grunt of pleasure before he drove in deep and help himself there, his cock pulsing as he spent in Harry’s arse.

Harry finished licking Merlin’s fingers clean and nuzzled into his hand briefly before Merlin removed it. His cock was softening inside Harry, who clenched to keep if from slipping free. Merlin hissed at the sensitivity and pulled out, his cum starting to trickle out without the barrier in the way. Harry watched, transfixed, as Merlin knelt down and pushed the globs back in, and Harry clenched down around his thumb. “Marking me?”

“Aye.” Merlin didn’t mince words. He straightened up, and helped Harry right his leggings, then started fixing his own trousers.

“You know it’ll keep leaking,” Harry pointed out, turning around.

Merlin eyes were still dark, and a smirk crept onto his lips. “Then maybe you should take me home. So I can rectify the problem.”

“A splendid idea.” Harry was proud that his voice sounded more put-together than he felt. “Shall we?”

He spent the night with Merlin in his bed and a plug up his arse to keep Merlin’s second orgasm from leaking out. Harry loved dance, but this was the happiest he’d been in a very long time.


End file.
